


Tapas

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing bastard. Seductive, bothersome, extraordinary bastard, and Draco chewed and swallowed, licking away the taste and shivering when one hand came to rest on his hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapas

The entire house smelled heavenly.

Draco wanted very badly to invade the kitchen, but he had been threatened with death if he did so. While he sincerely doubted that Severus would actually kill him, it wasn't worth making the attempt. He could only imagine what the punishment might be, and it was best not to chance it.

Just in case.

Life was generally better -- for him -- without having to get threats involved. Without having to start an argument when he knew it could be avoided. Generally, they bickered enough anyway. And Severus in the kitchen usually meant a very good night for him -- food the likes of which he hadn't had since he'd had house-elves.

Draco missed house-elves.

The urge to burst in kept rising but he managed somehow to resist. He was beginning to consider stepping out of the house for a bit just to tamp it down when he heard Severus speak from the kitchen.

"I hear you out there, Draco." He stopped, holding extra still outside of the closed doorway. "I want you to go upstairs and wait for me to finish."

Fucking Merlin.

"I don't want to go upstairs! I'm bored and curious and becoming very annoyed!" Also, he was behaving like a spoiled brat, but there was nothing new about that.

"Go upstairs!" It didn't get him an opened door, but he could hear Severus take a step towards him.

"And what do I get if I do?" Probably he would not be miserably beaten. Most likely.

Damn it all.

"Just go!" That snapped response hit a particular octave that actually got Draco moving. That was two steps from cranky which was three steps from requiring him to maintain ears and a tail. Draco might be many things but he wasn't stupid. He got himself moving, careful to be loud enough that Severus would hear him going up the stairs. The order hadn't been all that specific, but he knew full well where he was wanted so he went to the bedroom and settled in for a fair sulk.

He supposed he could start undressing before Severus got there. It was an option, even if he was going to get his arse walloped for insolence as soon as he came up to the bedroom to meet Draco.

Ah, well. There were worse things, he supposed, although he wasn't entirely certain what. He preferred sharp sensations, the way that Severus used his strong thumbs to flick at his nipples, the more... esoteric uses that could be found for a wand. Still, he was going to continue to sulk just a bit, just to see.

He wanted to make Severus have to make a decision, to force him to do something, and that might get him to sulk a little less. Maybe. He still wasn't sure when he heard Severus coming up the door after what felt like ages.

Bored, bored, bored, and if he said that aloud, he wouldn't like whatever followed. Instead, he sat quietly because he was still dressed like an idiot, and that probably wouldn't end as well as he liked. "Hello."

"Are you done being unbearably insolent?" He wasn't expecting that Severus would be carrying a covered tray, never mind that the house smelled of cooking rather than brewing.

Draco considered the matter quite seriously. "Yes." Yes, because that seemed like a very good answer, all things considered. "What is that?"

"This is the treat you don't deserve because you're a brat with the social skills of a hexed wild boar." He sighed, though, setting it on the side table. "Undress."

Well. That was intriguing. Also true, but he had an excellent excuse. Clearly he had been brought up to be a brat, although his social skills did normally exceed those of a wild boar. Mostly.

He stood and began to unbutton the placket of his shirt, licking his lips as he did so. "This is... deeply interesting."

"If it didn't involve food, I think I'd gag you." Severus's voice tilted towards amusement, slowly, so clearly his mood hadn't been that bad.

Food. Draco hummed, stripping off his shirt and dropping it to the floor before beginning on his trousers. "In which case I will do my best to refrain from speaking again."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Draco disrobe. "Shall I blindfold you, or will asking you to keep your eyes closed be enough?"

An excellent question, in all honesty. He considered it most seriously until he was down to his skin. "I do enjoy doing as you tell me. Sometimes."

"Then you should close your eyes, Draco." Severus stepped in closer, finally undressing. Finally, because Draco was always nervous if Severus stayed fully clothed. It might mean unpleasant things, although he supposed that unpleasant things could happen just as well with him naked.

Carefully, he curled himself onto the bed, casting a smile before he shifted pillows, settling himself comfortably before closing his eyes and leaning back to wait as patiently as he could manage.

It didn't take long. He heard the tray move, felt Severus settle at his side, seated beside Draco. "Sometimes, I tire of sitting across from you at the table at dinner."

"Well, now you are sitting across from me in bed. I expect this is a great deal more enjoyable. At least I think so." Yes, and then some.

He felt fingers, no, a thumb, linger across his cheek. "It is. Even if you're insisting on being a brat about it."

Turning his head to the side, he caught it, sucked it into his mouth. There was salt there, and sweet, and he had no idea what else. Delicious, and he hummed, finally pulling away again. "You love me best when I am." There was no doubt in his mind about that.

He felt Severus shift in a little closer, even as he pulled his thumb away. "I can't agree with that, or you'll use it against me worse than you already do," Severus noted lightly. "Take a sip of this."

The cool rim of a glass pressed against his lower lip and he opened his mouth carefully. The warm slide of something crossed his tongue, apple and spice and something with a surprising little shock of a bite. It made him hum and want to open his eyes, but he managed somehow to keep them closed. He swallowed and then sighed. "Nice."

The glass was lifted back, and he could hear Severus taking a small sip of the same. "It's a tea, steeped in cider. I'm becoming rather fond of it."

Of course he was. Severus loved things with a taste to them, something that had a presence. Just thinking about it made him smile. "I'm rather fond of you." And feeling much more patient at the moment, besides.

The taste lingered at the sides of his mouth, the edges of his jaw, tart and tang and spice still filtering through his senses. "Ha ha, flattery won't get you any more or any less food."

He couldn't help laughing. "You still won't let me starve."

"Never." He felt faint movement on the bed, and then the announcement, "Appetizer first. Let me know when you need more to drink."

Opening his mouth, Draco waited patiently. He managed not to smile, which was quite difficult. "You know I have nothing against declaring when I want something."

"The least of your problems." He felt a touch to the edge of his mouth, another morsel of food against his lips. It felt round, smelled crisp, and the first taste was sweet coated in a fine film of salt. Apple, and he loved apples, the contrast of salt and fruit on his tongue making him shiver and hum. Good, unexpectedly so, and he chewed slowly, licking his lower lip when he was done.

Simple, stupidly simple after the tea and apple cider that was stupidly simple as well, but so tasty. Just a contrast of flavors, lingering against his tongue long after he'd swallowed. "What do you think of that?"

One more time, he ran his tongue over his lower lip, then reached up and rubbed a thumb along the edge of his mouth. "Delicious." Unsurprising, really. Severus, for all his stern and unbending appearance, was a master of sensual delights. It was the little things, really; things like salted apples and who knew what would come next.

The next sensation against his lip was also firm and round, but he could smell the tang of balsamic, and maybe it was tomatoes. He wasn't sure until he bit down, the burst of cherry tomato on his tongue accompanied by the faint pop of the skin bursting, and oh. Oh, that was very nice indeed, made him want to open his eyes to see what came next. He swallowed before he spoke. "My curiosity is becoming a bit.. overwhelming."

"I don't want you to get bored. You might not be able to guess the next one, though." And it wasn't immediately there. There was a lingering stroke of hand against his stomach, fingertips trailing lightly against skin.

"Should I be guessing?" He couldn't help shifting. The touch was simple, just like the things he had been fed, but it was perhaps all the more arousing because of it. "I can, if you would like."

Lingering on his stomach like the taste of balsamic and tomato clung to his mouth. He felt another touch at the edge of his lips and he opened them, the taste mellow, creamy, and he nipped at the tip of Severus's fingers as they pulled away, just a bit. "Brie. French brie, yes?"

"Baked. Would you like more?" Maybe with something else. There was a faint hint of raspberry on Severus's fingers, and he leaned forwards, caught them again and licked to get a better taste before he gave a noise that meant agreement.

"Yes." Particularly if that got him more of the berry taste. Draco had a distinct fondness for fruits, anything sweet, and Severus knew it, the tease.

He'd thrown so many contrasting flavours on the fruits that it was a pleasure to get another bite of brie, raspberry sauce smeared onto a strawberry. Severus's fingers were sticky, and Draco couldn't help licking and sucking at them, squirming with the pleasure of the taste. Skin and cheese and fruit, and this. This was heaven. If he had known this was coming, he wouldn't have been a whiny brat about it.

Probably.

...maybe.

It lingered after he swallowed, and then there was another bite of the brie and the raspberry sauce and a fat juicy grape against his lips.

Teasing bastard. Seductive, bothersome, extraordinary bastard, and Draco chewed and swallowed, licking away the taste and shivering when one hand came to rest on his hip. Merlin, fuck, he wanted so badly to open his eyes, lean forward, kiss Severus until they were insensate with it, but that would be disobeying, and Severus liked nothing more than his tiny attempts at obedience and behaving. He kept his eyes closed instead, even against the feeling of lips against his hip when the bed shifted.

"May I open my eyes yet?" He didn't want to, but he did like teasing just a bit in return. It felt.. playful. Not at all serious, and that was fun, too.

"No. Keep them closed." There was a faint pressure of teeth against his hip, and then the bed moved faintly, Severus shifting himself to reach for another taste of... Draco wasn't sure. It smelled like rosemary as it neared his mouth, and when it brushed across his tongue it was rich and moist, a bit dark on his tongue, and fatty when he chewed, the herbs enhanced the flavor, a delicious burst of taste. He couldn't stop moaning in pleasure at it, and he could feel the way Severus was stroking his skin.

The next bite had a bit of skin, and he was sure then he was eating duck -- sure, too, that it was what he'd smelled earlier coming from the kitchen, and there was a sudden urge to bolt down the stairs to get more than bits and bites. Then again, sex was infinitely preferable to duck... for the moment, at least. It was altogether possible that duck might be higher on the list at some point (although he certainly hoped not) but he hoped that day didn't come any time soon.

A few more tastes and then he managed to catch those fingers again, licking them clean and sucking at them. It almost seemed as though he had nothing more than lips and tongue and teeth to express himself at the moment, and he moaned around Severus's knuckles.

There was another ghosting touch to his stomach, that started there and curled down to his hip again, teasing but not much more just then. It was fun, and he laughed a little, letting go. "I like this."

"I think you'll like what comes next as well." Another shift, and he felt Severus move, gasped when he found himself moved closer to him, and Draco shuddered when their chests brushes together.

"That isn't much of a prediction. You know I always enjoy what we do together."

He wanted more, more of Severus, more taste and sensations that Severus wanted to share with him. He didn't expect the brush of lips against his own instead of another morsel of food, or the taste of mint and chocolate.

Only Severus.

Lashing out his tongue, he stole the taste of it, chasing it more deeply into that mouth, and he hooked an arm around the back of those shoulders, pulled himself closer.

Fantastic.

Clearly they would need to do this again, but for now... it was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
